Le vin n'est pas la propriété du Christ
by Agasthiya
Summary: Quand l'élite des beaufs de l'aristocratie anglaise débarque au manoir, Ciel prend conscience que son quotidien est bien plus agréable que n'importe quelle soirée... Baron, éloignez ce verre de vin du divan !


**Disclaimers** : Ciel Phantomhive appartient à Sebastian Michaelis, et vice-versa.

Sebastian Michaelis appartient à Ciel Phantomhive, et vice-versa.

En revanche, Vice-versa appartient à ni l'un ni l'autre. (Pardon, c'est nul.)

**Genres** : Humour et… euh… humour ? Si certains esprits mal placés voient des couples quelque part, qu'il me le fasse signifier.

**Rating **: T… pour l'ambiance ?

**Note** : Pourquoi est-ce que je publie ça ? T_T

* * *

Le vin n'est pas la propriété du Christ

Si vous vous éloignez un peu de Londres, vous trouverez, au sortir d'une forêt brumeuse, un manoir entretenu avec soin. L'après-midi commence, pour l'héritier de la maison illustre des Phantomhive qui y vit, par l'ouverture du courrier du jour.

Un majordome tout de noir vêtu déposa sur le bureau un épais paquet d'enveloppes, un rictus qui lui est coutumier accroché à ses lèvres. Le maître de maison poussa un soupir, sachant d'emblée ce qui l'attendait. L'ouverture d'invitations à des soirées toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, auxquelles il devait afficher une politesse mielleuse à chaque convive et surtout (et le problème était bien là) auxquelles il devait danser. Les quelques connaissances superficielles inculquées par son majordome n'y pouvaient rien : il n'était définitivement pas fait pour cette activité.

Le jeune aristocrate avait une manière très personnelle de refuser de telles invitations : il attrapait l'une des enveloppes, étudiait l'empreinte imprimée sur le cachet de cire et, n'ayant besoin que de quelques secondes pour savoir à qui appartenait ce sceau, prononçait son nom à l'attention de son serviteur, d'un ton froid :

« Comte d'Artes. »

Puis, de la pointe couverte d'encre d'une plume d'oie, le majordome inaugurait la "liste des refusés" en y traçant le nom proféré par son maître. Ce dernier répétait le processus, égrenant de plus en plus vite les patronymes de tous ces oisifs d'aristocrates qui espéraient rencontrer le jeune mais grand prince du jouet et de la confiserie, le chef de la compagnie Funtom, le comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Le valet, quant à lui, ne rechignait aucunement à la tâche si n'importe qui se serait brisé le poignet à encrer si vite les noms de tous ces idoles de la haute société, lui ne ressentait nullement la douleur (qui plus est, chaque patronyme avait - accessoirement - hérité d'une calligraphie parfaite). Même occupé, il entendit distinctement un léger grincement de dents de la part de son maître. La raison lui fut donnée immédiatement, et un nom de plus vint rejoindre cette confrérie de nobles couchée sur papier :

« Vicomte de Druitt. »

Le jeune Ciel jeta la lettre à ses côtés, au beau milieu d'un tas d'enveloppes désordonné. Le majordome constata qu'il ne restait qu'une seule lettre grossièrement traduit, cela signifiait : plus qu'un seul nom de refusé à écrire. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage d'albâtre avant de se replonger dans sa liste.

« Jeune maître ? »

N'entendant aucun nom de la bouche du comte, il avait relevé les yeux dans sa direction. Il tenait entre ses doigts crispés la dernière enveloppe de la pile et, à la surprise de son servant, la déchira violemment avant d'éparpiller les vestiges de l'invitation sur son bureau, tout en hurlant :

« Lui, c'est hors de question !

– Jeune maître, lança le valet d'une voix doucereuse, si vous refusez chaque soirée à laquelle vous êtes convié, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé d'en faire une liste ?

– Silence. »

Comme si l'ordre s'appliquait aussi à lui-même, Ciel Phantomhive se tut un instant. Puis, résigné, se lança dans des explications pour éclaircir sa plutôt vive réaction – le regard soupçonneux de son serviteur étant insoutenable :

« Le baron de Thorn était un vieil ami de mes parents. Et malheureusement, c'était une bonne raison pour venir en visite chaque semaine, et parfois plus durant certains mois de l'année.

– "Malheureusement" ? répéta son interlocuteur (au fond de lui, il aurait préféré répondre quelque chose comme : « Allons, allons… vous vous confiez à votre majordome, à présent ? »).

– Je ne connais personne qui profère autant de mauvaises plaisanteries que lui, et bien que ce soit un aristocrate, il est incroyablement vulgaire et c'est un véritable ivrogne. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir d'un jour où il est arrivé au manoir parfaitement sain. Une soirée avec lui tourne aisément au cauchemar. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'il venait à l'improviste, je passais la journée caché dans ma chambre. Quand je pense qu'il tente de renouer des liens avec la maison Phantomhive… »

Son discours achevé, il se redressa et posa son menton au creux de ses fines mains, soutenant le regard cramoisi de son majordome.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je te raconte tout cela, Sebastian ? »

Sebastian se contenta de sourire, un sourire sans véritable émotion.

« Si jamais il tente de prendre contact avec moi, par quels moyens que ce soit, fais la sourde oreille ! Qu'il ne pénètre plus jamais ici ! C'est compris ?

– C'est compris.

– Promets-le ! »

Le jeune maître pouvait se montrer si insistant… Obéissant, Sebastian, un genou à terre et la main droite à l'emplacement du cœur, prononça ces si simples mots :

« Je vous le promets, _My Lord_. »

Satisfait, mais toujours sans sourire, le comte lui annonça qu'il pouvait disposer. Le majordome ne discuta pas et quitta la chambre de son maître pour rejoindre la sienne. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le téléphone sonnait déjà. Il attrapa le combiné et n'eut pas à entamer la conversation, l'interlocuteur s'en chargea avec brio :

« Salut, petit Phantomhive ! J'voulais te dire que, dans l'invitation, j'ai oublié de te préciser je le fêterai chez toi ! Tu vois, mon salon est plus petit que le tien, alors j'me suis dit que… Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? T'es là ?

– Bonjour, répondit froidement Sebastian. A qui ai-je l'honneur, je vous prie ?

– Oh dis donc ! T'as grandi toi, ta voix est grave ! s'émerveilla la voix masculine au bout du fil. C'est moi enfin ! Le baron de Thorn ! »

Après un instant d'étonnement, le valet esquissa un sourire peu engageant.

« Aaah… Veuillez m'excuser, mon maître est occupé. Je me chargerai de lui apporter un message. Cela étant dit…

– Ah, pardon ! Je vois ! Vous êtes son larbin, c'est ça ?

– Monsieur, voyons… soupira Sebastian (après s'être fait nommer de cette manière, il était très peu enclin à l'appeler Baron), un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

– Bah, dites-lui simplement que je viens ce soir pour fêter… enfin, tout le reste est dans la lettre. Je peux compter sur vous ?

– Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est un peu discourtois de s'inviter sans autorisation chez le comte Phantomhive, que vous n'avez vu depuis des années ? »

Le majordome fut enchanté de n'entendre aucune réplique de la part de cet - ô combien grossier - homme. Mais son caractère démoniaque lui avait soufflé une idée qui déplairait - c'est un euphémisme - au maître de maison, mais qui l'amuserait profondément. L'éthique des diables le contraignait à ne jamais mentir, mais selon lui, le mensonge par omission appartenait à une autre catégorie… Après tout, qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser ?

« Mon maître n'a pas lu votre lettre.

– Quoi ?

– Il l'a déchirée, insista Sebastian, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Quoi ? cracha le baron si fort que ce fut tout juste si Sebastian n'avait pas éloigné le combiné de son oreille de peur de recevoir des postillons imaginaires. Mais il a pas le droit !

– Le jeune maître fait ce qu'il veut… Dans ce cas, rien ne vous interdit de venir…

– Quoi ?

– Ne connaissez-vous aucun autre mot interrogatif ? ironisa imperceptiblement le démon.

– Hein ? »

Sebastian soupira d'exaspération, honteux d'entretenir ce dialogue de sourds.

« Ecoutez-moi bien… baron, grimaça le majordome noir. Je ne suis pas contre m'amuser, bien au contraire… Alors… »

Quelques heures après cette conversation téléphonique, Sebastian s'activait aux fourneaux, conscient des regards admiratifs (qui appartenaient respectivement à Bardroy, Finnian et May Linn, cachés derrière la porte entrouverte) rivés vers lui, bien qu'il feigne l'indifférence. Son talent lui permettait de cuisiner les mets les plus fins de l'Angleterre, et simultanément penser au programme ô combien mesquin qu'il avait mis au point avec ce baron inconnu, et surtout à la réaction de son jeune maître. Son intuition était assez aiguisée pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait d'une grotesque mascarade orchestrée par son propre majordome ne serait-ce que pour un moment, il allait le détester, c'était certain… Mais il aimait voir cette moue boudeuse et colérique qu'il connaissait bien, elle était tellement adorable.

La première mission consistait à préparer le repas sans que son jeune maître ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à forcer les domestiques à garder leur langue (une jubilation triplée de se régaler avec les restes d'un succulent festin n'avait absolument rien de discret), et cette étape sera un succès.

Le comte Ciel Phantomhive descendit les marches tranquillement afin d'aller dîner, sans penser une seconde à la guigne qui allait lui tomber dessus dans quelques secondes…

« Quatre… trois… deux… comptait Sebastian en fixant sa montre à gousset – la seule véritable qualité du baron était sa ponctualité, encore plus accentuée lorsqu'il s'agit de rendre visite aux Phantomhive. »

Lorsque le comte descendit de la dernière marche, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant découvrir… L'horreur se dessina sur son doux visage.

« PETIT PHANTOMHIVE ! brailla le baron de Thorn avant de se jeter littéralement sur l'enfant ce dernier eut seulement le temps de voir qu'il était accompagné de trois personnes en pleine crise d'hilarité.

– Mais… mais… bafouilla un Ciel à terre, sous le choc. »

Après l'étonnement, Sebastian étouffa un rire. Sûr que son maître aurait compris qu'il n'était pas innocent.

« Que faites-vous ici ? hurla-t-il finalement avant de se dégager violemment, tremblant de rage.

– Oh, s'il-te-plaît, accueille-moi sous ton toit ! supplia le baron, d'un pathétique ton larmoyant. Magdalene m'a abandonnée, alors que j'avais organisé ma soirée pour elle !

– Etes-vous conscient que vos propos sont totalement incohérents ? Qu'ai-je à voir dans tout cela ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de vous inviter chez m…

– Aie pitié ! le coupa le baron en s'agenouillant - ce qui, soit dit en passant, gênait le comte plus que tout. Je te présente mes amis, ce sont les seuls qui ont pu venir. Accepte de nous accueillir ! Vincent aurait bien voulu !

– Je ne ressemble en rien à mon père, rétorqua Ciel, aussi dédaigneux que personne ne le sera jamais. Sebastian…

– Elle m'a volé mon manoir ! Elle veut me traîner en justice ! Elle m'a dit des choses horrrrribles !

– Quelles choses ? s'enquit Ciel, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette curiosité.

– Que je passe mon temps à boire, que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est moi-même, et que tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est l'humilier en arrivant ivre mort chez ses amies !

– Pauvre Magdalene… », marmonna Ciel, le regard dans le vague.

Il lança un regard vaguement dégoûté au visage éploré de l'ami de ses parents, les yeux rouges (les pleurs et l'alcool mêlés causent bien des dégâts) et le nez coulant. Après avoir soupiré, il trancha :

« Puisque de toute manière vous n'abandonnerez pas… Demain, à la première heure, je ne veux plus vous voir ici. C'est bien clair ?

– Oh ! Merci, tu es la bonté incarnée, petit Phantomhive ! s'écria le baron, tentant de prendre Ciel dans ses bras.

– Ne m'approchez pas, vous empestez l'alcool à dix mètres. »

Ce fut ainsi que le baron s'installa au côté de la tablée opposé à Ciel, soit le plus possible éloigné de lui - ce qui n'empêchait pas l'odeur l'alcool, multipliée par le nombre de "convives", d'agresser ses narines. Le souper était déjà largement entamé mais les blagues salaces égrenées une à une comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition imaginaire (à qui sera le plus grivois de l'aristocratie) l'écœuraient à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à savourer le pourtant excellent plat de Sebastian. Lui-même lui couvrait les oreilles lorsque l'un des invités allait trop loin dans l'indécence. Décidément, le jeune maître n'avait pas exagéré : Monsieur de Thorn était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il en venait même à culpabiliser d'infliger à son maître ce spectacle d'oralité impudique de gré. De temps à autre, l'un des amis du baron tentait une quelconque vacherie en montrant du doigt le concerné (soit le jeune Ciel), mais l'alcool ayant tant de prises sur lui, il ne parvenait jamais à les achever. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres d'exploser littéralement de rire sans raison.

« Sebastian, chuchota Ciel, en haussant légèrement la voix pour couvrir l'incohérente hilarité qui jaillissait de l'autre côté de la table. Quelque chose me taraude depuis un moment. Comment as-tu eu le temps de préparer tout cela bien qu'ils soient venus à l'improviste ? »

Nous y voilà. Le majordome attendait cette question depuis le début du dîner. Répondre « C'est la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la maison Phantomhive » n'assouvirait en aucun cas sa curiosité. Ce petit était diaboliquement intelligent. Il savait pertinemment que jamais son démon ne lui mentait aussi, il rétablit sa technique de mensonge par omission :

« Je prévois toujours de plus grosses quantités que prévu, en prévision des cas comme celui-ci. Vous le savez bien. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler. Ciel s'est contenté de cette explication. Après tout, son majordome n'avait aucune raison de le poignarder par derrière. Etant le seul être à qui il pouvait accorder une totale confiance, aussi singulière soit-elle, il clôt le sujet en annonçant :

« Ils sont insupportables. Je prendrai mon dessert dans ma chambre.

– Vraiment ? insista Sebastian en lui adressant un sourire.

– De toute façon, ils ne s'apercevront même pas de mon absence, railla Ciel en regardant du coin de l'œil le baron se verser un énième verre de vin (en en mettant la moitié à côté, s'imaginant avoir deux verres en face de lui), imité presque aussitôt par les autres.

– Bien. Avant cela, voulez-vous que je les chasse du manoir ?

– Non, ça peut attendre. Ferme seulement toutes les salles dans lesquelles ils seraient susceptibles d'entrer. Je ne tiens pas à voir le divan du salon couvert de vin ou l'un de mes vases brisés "par inadvertance". »

Il avait dit ça avec une froideur qui ne laissait pas Sebastian de glace. Conscient des dégâts que pourraient occasionner ces quatre ivrognes réunis, il obéit aussitôt. Avant d'apporter comme promis la Charlotte aux fruits des bois du jeune maître, tout en vérifiant sur son passage si chaque convive ne s'était comporté de manière (encore plus) inconvenante. Ils se contentaient de chanter en canon (pour ne pas dire, un chant faux et désynchronisé) des comptines anglaises traditionnelles en en changeant les paroles. Sebastian en vint à se poser cette question : « Pourquoi la maison Phantomhive étaient amis avec ces gens-là ? ». Arrivé aux appartements du comte, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse.

« Voici votre dessert, jeune maître. »

Sans un mot, Ciel attaqua la dernière partie du repas. Qu'il était agréable de goûter enfin au calme ! Cette ambiance était la plus convenable pour déguster les desserts de son majordome. Cette catastrophique soirée s'en était retrouvée presque illuminée.

– Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi les ai-je autorisés à rester ? se lamenta-t-il.

– Parce que vous êtes gentil… Bien plus que vous ne le croyez… répondit Sebastian, qui trouvait jouissif le principe de taquiner ce garçon.

– Cesse donc de dire ça. Je ne suis pas gentil. Pas du tout !

Il abandonna sa cuillère dans la crème pâtissière et fixa son majordome.

– Mes parents. Ceux qui étaient trop gentils, c'étaient eux. Comment pouvaient-ils être amis avec un tel… tel… rustre ?

– Il est vrai qu'il n'a aucune des qualités requises pour être un gentleman », approuva Sebastian d'un ton moqueur.

Sous le regard imperturbable du domestique, Ciel apprécia les dernières bouchées de ce qui était véritablement le seul point indiscutable de cette soirée. Une fois repu, il s'engonça dans son fauteuil, profitant le plus possible de la quiétude et du silence qu'offrait le premier étage - alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée, le chaos devait s'en donner à cœur joie.

« J'ai l'impression de sentir le vin à des kilomètres… grogna-t-il finalement.

– Je n'osais pas vous le dire, lança Sebastian d'une étrange voix mélangeant teigne et gaieté. Le baron et ses amis ont tendance à… trop répandre leur joie. Encore davantage lorsque l'un d'entre eux vous a pris dans ses bras pour vous souffler dans le nez, et a failli renverser son verre sur vous…

– En effet. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre un deuxième bain… », soupira Ciel en s'extirpant de son profond siège.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. L'odeur du vin (la consommation avait été intensément forte, rien qu'en une soirée) était une excuse suffisante, mais se laver lui permettrait d'évaporer le stress qui s'était infiltré en lui. Alors qu'il tenait la poignée entre ses doigts afin de rejoindre la salle de bain, il constata en se retournant que son majordome n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? »

Ce qu'il attendait ? La permission de le suivre. Voyant qu'elle lui était accordée, Sebastian rejoignit son maître, un sourire lui écorchant le visage.

Autant les autres enfants pouvaient appréhender l'heure de se laver (cela arrive même aux jeunes nobles, ils restent des enfants malgré tout), autant Ciel n'avait jamais eu à se faire prier pour entrer dans la salle de bains. Ce qui, croyez-le ou pas, épargnait bien des tracas à la nourrice qui prenait soin du petit Ciel à l'époque. A présent qu'il avait grandi et que malgré tout quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait de lui, il avait même découvert un plaisir dont il n'était nullement disposé à abandonner, bien qu'il préférât se faire amputer d'une jambe plutôt que de l'avouer au concerné : Sebastian avait un certain talent pour les massages.* Lui-même ne le soupçonnait pas, mais sans jamais le voir, il détendait son maître à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Dès qu'il enfouissait délicatement ses mains dans ses sombres cheveux afin de les laver, Ciel fermait les yeux et laissait son corps s'apaiser dans l'eau brûlante, prenant toutefois garde à ne montrer aucun indice à Sebastian sur l'état que lui-seul arrivait à lui procurer - fierté naturelle oblige.

Aujourd'hui, il se passa exactement la même chose que d'ordinaire. Comme s'il se sentait protégé sous les mains du majordome, il savoura la sérénité qu'il avait selon lui bien mérité après les précédents événements. Comme un fait exprès, ce fut cet instant précis que choisit l'un des balourds du rez-de-chaussée pour tambouriner à la porte heureusement verrouillée de la salle de bains en braillant une vulgaire chanson à boire.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais QU'EST'CE QUE C'EST ENCORE ? »

Il s'écarta brutalement des mains savonneuses de Sebastian, exaspéré. Qu'ils souillent de vin les fauteuils du manoir, passe encore. Il pouvait survivre à quelques vases brisés. Mais qu'on interrompe un instant si divin qui lui était réellement INDISPENSABLE : jamais. Ils devaient déguerpir, le plus vite possible !

« Sebastian, écoute-moi : termine ce que tu as à faire et chasse-les immédiatement. Ils sont tellement ivres qu'ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Envoie-les où tu veux, mais je ne veux plus les voir dans le manoir. C'est un ordre !

– Comme il vous plaira. »

Cette fois, il avait été clair dans ses explications. Il allait encore pouvoir profiter de quelques instants de délectation.

C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Car seule de l'eau chaude s'écoula violemment sur son crâne et il s'y attendait tellement peu qu'il poussa un aigu cri de surprise. Il tourna vivement la tête vers ce traître de majordome goguenard, il dit simplement :

« J'avais fini, jeune maître. »

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la salle de bains pour se mettre à l'ouvrage, sous le regard noir de son jeune maître. Admirant les reflets moirés de l'eau dans laquelle le sceau marqué au fer rouge sur son corps semblait onduler comme s'il était exposé sous un soleil de plomb, il rumina sa honte durant ses quelques minutes de solitude, craignant que son majordome n'ait compris son manège. A sa surprise, il ne tarda pas à venir. Il annonça :

« C'est fait.

– Merci. »

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement suite à ce mot provenant de la bouche de son maître.

« Que… qu'avez-vous dit ?

– Je te remercie, insista Ciel. Parce que tu m'as débarrassé du baron pour un bon moment, je crois. Il était temps. »

Le majordome jugea inutile de lui avouer qu'il était en partie responsable de la soirée catastrophique qu'avait vécue le petit comte. Certains secrets ne sont pas bons à dire, et il le savait aussi bien que lui.

Il sortit une serviette et la déposa sur les frêles épaules de son maître. L'enroulant autour de lui, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« D'ailleurs, où les as-tu emmenés ? »

Le majordome noir sourit à cette question et répondit d'un ton léger :

« Je vous dirai seulement que le bal du Vicomte de Druitt risque d'être légèrement perturbé. »

* * *

* = dit comme ça c'est assez flippant, je le concède.

Une review ne prend pas énormément de temps, j'espère ne pas vous en avoir fait perdre avec cette fic… 8D.

Au revoir !


End file.
